The long suffering Angel
by Crazy8ball
Summary: The worst years off his life will be brought to light be the dreams of a Charmed one. But not all is as it seems... as usual Chris is hiding a pretty big something.
1. Chapter 1

_Large Smoke coloured wings and dark chocolate hair concealed the mostly naked figure of an angel. The angel's shoulders shook as it cried a silent stream of tears, below the base of the wings bloody gashes could be seen._

_The angel stiffened as the door opened, a black clad figure strode across the room, "How are you Angel?"_

_The man's eyes narrowed as he spied the gashes on his angel's back, "Who did this to you?"_

_He sat beside the angel and let his healing glow wash over his angel's back, slowly the it's wings folded behind him, "You let them come Wyatt." The angel's voice was so soft Phoebe couldn't recognise the source._

_Wyatt nuzzled his neck, "I would never…"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Angel…" he purred, "Angel I'd never let anyone taint you. You have to believe me!"_

_"Anyone other than you, you mean." He said bitterly, "Wyatt I'm dying here."_

_"Angel, listen to me baby…I'm in love with you."_

_The Angel's wings spread out again, cloaking himself from Wyatt, "If you loved me Wyatt, you wouldn't chain me up like an animal."_

_"Angel…it's for your own protection. If I let you out of here, they would kill you."_

_It started to rain outside, and the Angel refused to acknowledge Wyatt any further, angrily the Source stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow."_


	2. Chapter 2

Dark bangs obscured blazing emerald eyes, wings flared he raised his hand and the demon stopped short, "Don't fuck with me."

Chris closed his eyes as the demon screamed in agony, "I told you." He twisted his hand again and the demon exploded in a cloud of ash.

Dusting himself off he orbed back to the manor, and was pulled into Wyatt's nursery, he stared at the crying infant, "And what do you want?"

Wyatt's hands were raised and he was opening and closing his fists, his eyes screwed shut demanding to be picked up. Chris smiled softly, reaching down he scooped the twice-blessed into his arms and instantly his cries ceased.

The Charmed ones in their respective bedrooms had all woken to Wyatt's cries and raced into his room as the cries stopped.

They stopped in complete shock, there, standing over the crib was an angel.

"Get away from my son."

Chris smiled slightly, placing Wyatt back in the crib he disappeared in a fork of lightning.

Piper raced over to her son and was relieved to see he was sleeping peacefully, "He's okay. What the hell was that thing?"

"It was an Angel wasn't it?" Phoebe asked, remembering her dream.

"But there are no such thing as Angels, only whitelighters."

"Maybe there is more to it, maybe he was an Angel."

"I think we should call Leo," Piper said as she walked out of the room, "And check the book."

"I don't think it's going to be in there sis."

Piper and Paige turned to their sister, "Why not?"

"Because I saw him in a dream with Adult Wyatt. Wyatt was keeping him locked in a room…"

Piper shook her head, "Phoebe, it was just a dream, what you saw probably wasn't even Wyatt."

"All the same, I think we need to call…" she paused when they saw their whitelighter flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows, "Chris."

Green eyes looked up through dark hair, "Yeah?"

"There was an demon in Wyatt's room." Paige blurted.

Chris frowned, " You sure it was a demon? What did it look like?" Silently relishing playing this game.

"It had really large smoke coloured wings and it wasn't wearing a whole heck of a lot, it was just holding him, calming him down."

Chris shrugged, still flipping through the book, shrugged, "Doesn't sound like a demon. I mean if Wy trusted it…"

"Wy?" Paige asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, it's a nickname…before he became…"

Piper was surprised at his rather relaxed attitude, "What if it's the demon that turns Wyatt? Isn't that your usual response?"

"I'm telling you. It doesn't sound like a demon."

"LEO!" Piper shouted.

Chris sighed, "Whatever." He went to orb out only to discover that he couldn't anymore, "What the hell?" he glared at the sisters, "What did you do to me?"

"We haven't done anything!" Phoebe declared, "Why?"

"I can't orb. That's why!"

"That's because the Elders clipped your wings." Leo said as he materialised.

Chris' face hardened, "You bastard." He snarled as Leo stood there grinning smugly, he flung his hand out and lost control of his temper, sending Leo hurtling out the window and leveling everything within range of the telekinetic blast.

Leo reappeared in the attic, his hands raised he sent a bolt of electricity at Chris, the young whitelighter didn't bother to move, his eyes turned pure green and he held his hand out. The lightning stopped before the outstretched hand, they all watched in wonder as Chris turned his palm upward and the electricity followed, turning into a ball that just hovered there.

He shot Leo a purposeful look and with a clench of his fist he extinguished the energy ball, "Don't fuck with me Elder. I'm a lot stronger than you think."

Chris shook his head and stumbled backward a little, "Woah…what happened?"

"You just threw Leo out the window." Paige said as Chris chuckled lightly, "And when he threw and energy bolt your eyes went green and you held your hand up and it just stopped. You turned it into an energy ball and extinguished it."

But Chris wasn't listening, the young man was now fast asleep curled on the day bed and a picture of long lost innocence, Leo stormed over to wake him up but Piper and Phoebe stopped him.

"No Leo, I want answers as much as you but you saw him, he doesn't know. Just let him sleep." Piper said softly, feeling a strange urge to protect the boy from her husband's wrath.

"Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause this scene to be unseen" Paige chanted and the attic soon fixed itself.

Orbing a blanket into her hand she covered Chris and smiled gently, "Sleep tight angel boy." She whispered.

"What did you call him?" Phoebe asked.

Paige shook her head, "I just said sleep tight." She said as she walked out.

Chris snuggled deeper into the blanket and Phoebe closely followed by Leo left, Leo turned back to his ex, "Are you coming?"

Piper raised a hand to silence him, "In a minute." Leo nodded and orbed out.

She moved over to the daybed and crouched down beside him, "Chris, can you wake up please?" she whispered.

"Mum…" the sleeping whitelighter groaned, "can't you get Wy to do it? I'm sleeping."

"Chris, just wake up!" she half yelled.

The witchlighter stirred, "Piper? What's wrong?"

"Are you…are you Wyatt's brother?"

Chris looked taken aback by the question, "Piper-"

"Chris it's a simple answer, "Yes or no?"

Chris shook his head, "No…but we looked like we were twins."

He pulled himself up, "What do you mean were?" Piper asked.

Piper sat down beside him and Chris pulled his legs to his chest, covering both of them with the blanket.

"His name was Christopher Peregrine Halliwell-"

"You've got similar names…"

He nodded with a sad smile, "Yeah I know, he's named after Leo's father. But everyone called him Kit and I was just Chris. The two of us were best friends. After Wyatt turned Kit and I headed up the Resistance against him; there was this one battle…a couple of years ago." Tears pooled in his shining green orbs, "We came face to face with his brother. Wyatt didn't show any mercy; he killed Kit right in front of me before turning Excalibur on me…" Chris broke out in sobs, the story was sort of true, his best friend's name had been Christian Perry, they did look like they were twins. And Wyatt had killed him right in front of him.

Piper pulled Chris into a hug, "Oh God honey."

Chris just simply stayed there, his head resting on her shoulder; his eyes closed and he let his body relax.

Chris entwined his hand with Piper's, "He was a great man Piper… I miss him…"

They sat in silence until Piper heard Chris' breath even out she kissed his forehead and moved so his head rested on the pillow, covering the young witch with the blanket. Walking to the door she switched off the light, smiling as the sleeping whitelighter's face was illuminated in the moonlight.

"Goodnight Chris."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alright, this is a flashback to the battle Chris mentioned in the last chapter, the Chris we all know and love will be referenced to as Chris and Christian will be Kit. _

_Alright? Everybody got that? Well now that's settled… on with the show._

Chapter three

_A bloody battle was raging in the streets of San Francisco, although they were winning the Resistance were suffering terrible casualties. It got worse when the tyrant Wyatt Matthew Halliwell orbed in._

_Christopher Peregrine Halliwell and Christian Perry were in the thick of it._

_"Kit orb out!" Chris yelled at his friend._

_"Chris I'm staying. You need my help." Kit reasoned, "You shouldn't even be out here!"_

_"Wyatt's coming!" Chris yelled as he fired another arrow from the crossbow in his hand, "Kit please. I need you to go."_

_Suddenly Kit just stopped and there was nothing to fight. Kit stared at him, "What did you see?"_

_Chris reached out to his friend, "Please. I don't want to lose you too."_

_Orbs descended before the two men as the battle resumed, "Hello little ones." Wyatt smirked._

_Chris waved his hand and when Kit didn't disappear in a swirl of blue orbs the young witchlighter turned to face his brother, "Wyatt no. Please."_

_"What's the matter little one? You see this all could have been avoided if you two joined me."_

_Wyatt made a slight gesture and Kit suddenly fell sprawled at the Twice blessed's feet. Chris's hand went to the sword on his hip, "I wouldn't if I were you Chrissy…"_

_Wyatt wrapped his fingers around the hilt of Excalibur and rose it high above Kit's body, "Please Wyatt. Please don't do this."_

_"Well join me then. Both of you and this can all go away."_

_"Don't you dare Chris." Kit's defiant green eyes looked up at his friend, "We won't join you."_

_"Is that your final answer too Chrissy?"_

_Chris bit his bottom lip and looked down at his best friend then back up at his brother, "Yes."_

_Wyatt brought the sword crashing down into Kit's stomach, the dark haired witch bit his lip to stop Wyatt getting the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Yanking the sword from the fallen witch he watched with morbid fascination as the blood ran down the blade and trickling onto his fingers. _

_He turned to the witchlighter, "Ya know what Chris? I don't think I'm gonna kill you. Me thinks I'll just hurt you a little."_

_Chris didn't see it coming, Wyatt simply disappeared and Chris couldn't sense him until he reappeared before him, ramming Excalibur through the young witch's stomach._

_He could hear Wyatt's laughter as the tyrant orbed away, Chris forced himself to crawl to Kit leaving a blood trail behind him._

_"Hey." Kit smiled weakly, blood trickling down his chin._

_"Hey, just hold on okay? Just hold on."_

_"Chris." He said softly, then repeated himself as strongly as he could, "Chris!" Scared green orbs pooling with unshed tears looked down at the relaxed green of his friend._

_"Sorry."_

_Kit's eyes narrowed as he read the witchlighter's face, "I never realised how much it was like looking in a mirror…"_

_"Twins." Chris coughed, "Always."_

_"L…It's not your…fault. Finish what we started Chris. He can be saved."_

_Chris nodded, "I promise." He whispered, squeezing Kit's hand, "I won't let you down."_

_Kit smirked, "I know."_

_Kit's breathing started to shallow out, "No, no, no, please Kit. Stay with me. Don't leave me."_

_Kit gave Chris one last brilliant smile, "You're never alone Chris. Remember that." With that Christian Perry took his last breath and closed his eyes, never to open them again._

_Chris felt a coldness wrap around him and could not ignore the block spots invading his sight. He rested his head on Kit's chest and let the darkness envelop him._

_The demons were called to retreat and left the Resistance members standing confused but when they turned they saw why the army had attacked, there, in the middle of the street was the crumpled forms of Kit and Chris. Darryl and Leo rushed over, Leo rolled Chris off Kit and tried to heal Kit. When that didn't work he turned his attention to Chris, slowly the wound cleared up and Chris' eyes fluttered open, "Ch-"_

_"He's dead Kit." Leo said, pulling the lifeless body of Christian Perry into his arms thinking it was his son._

_Darryl helped Chris up and helped Leo take Kit's body back to headquarters. His mind was racing, they thought he was Kit. Everyone thought Christopher Halliwell was dead and Christian was alive and Chris, as selfish as it seems, didn't want to correct them._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Kit."_

_Chris looked up into the face of his father, "I'm so sorry Leo, I, I should have protected him."_

_Leo smiled, "Chris could protect himself. Always could. So much like his mother."_

_Chris smiled warmly, "Yeah." _

_"Kit I want you to tell me who killed my son."_

_"It was Wyatt." Chris said with downcast eyes, "He wanted us to join him. We refused."_

_He could sense Leo's rage, he reached out and took Leo's hands, a soft blue light emanating from his palms, "Leo. We can save them."_

_FLASH FORWARD 24 hours_

_The entire Resistance stood around the funeral pyre and stared at the limp form of Christopher Halliwell (Actually Christian Perry). _

_Kit (Christopher) walked up to the pyre and gently touched the dead witch's face, "I love you brother." He whispered._

_Taking a step back he put the lit torch to the pyre and watched it begin to burn, moving back next to Leo they all began to chant:_

_That which came from earth,_

_Has returned to the earth._

_That which belonged to the spirit_

_Has returned to the Ancient Ones._

_"As life is a day, so our brother_

_has passed into the night._

_The fire of our life, the memories_

_And courage, the strength given _

_to us by our brother blesses_

_this circle. Let this newfound_

_freedom be your only concern Christopher._

_O' blessed spirit we bid _

_You await a new destiny."_

_'Kit' smiled sadly as he stared at Christians body go up in flames, the farewell was for both astral twins, Christopher had disappeared and Christian had finally found peace from his terrible nightmares. _

_Months passed and for all intensive purposes Christopher Halliwell was dead, this let 'Kit' do all he needed to procure the items he needed to save Wyatt. Chris and Kit had spent countless nights discussing the possibility of travelling back in time to before Chris' birth._

_That was where it had all started, both boys were sure of it._

_'Chris.' The voice was so soft, so pleading, the young Halliwell looked up and into the pained brown eyes of Bianca Morgan._

_He didn't say anything and Bianca continued, "How could you let them think you were dead?" still quiet. Not mad, just sad and curious._

_"I needed to be able to exist. If I were me…they would barely let me leave the meeting room. I can't be that person Bianca, Kit's death was a way out. We're so alike no one noticed."_

_"I did."_

_"I know."_

_Chris pulled her into a kiss, pulling back he said, "We need to talk." He sat her down and proceeded to tell her his and Kit's plans and what he needed her help to do. _

_A/N: Not exactly happy with this but I hope you like it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. This is just a little filleresque chapter, enjoy._

Chapter Four

Mind still reeling, the eldest Halliwell sister walked down to the kitchen where she knew Leo and her sisters were waiting.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." She replied briskly, "Chris' asleep."

"Okay then."

"Piper, seriously. What's wrong with you?" Phoebe asked.

"Wyatt." She whispered so quietly that no one heard, "Kills his brother."

-------------------

Chris' eyes opened slowly, angry at the rays of sunshine seeping through the window his eyes were suddenly covered in darkness, reaching his hands up he felt the soft feathers he couldn't help but feel comforted.

Chris rose to his feet and let his wings spread out behind him, he couldn't believe how something that used to annoy him to no end when he was a little younger could be so different now.

He walked to the window with his wings spread and realised that he was actually still dressed in yesterday's clothes. _First time for everything I guess._

Looking down he saw Mrs. Noble staring up at him from the street in wide eyed wonder, he opened the window, letting the wings fold back, "Something wrong Mrs. Noble?"

She shook her head and flounced down the street, in a pink velour tracksuit that only she thought she looked good in, on her morning walk.

Chris smiled then stood up, he could feel a warm breath ghost over the back of his neck, making all the little hairs stand on end.

_Hello little one. _A husky voice whispered in his ear.

"You're not real." He whispered, his wings folding back behind him, "You're not here."

_Maybe so; but do you really know how hot these wings are? _Chris felt a hand ghost over the sensitive feathers.

"Stop it." Chris pleaded as he pulled the wings back in, arching his back they disappeared. He turned around half expecting to see Wyatt.

Closing his eyes once more he tried to orb only to remember why he'd lost control of his temper last night. His 'wings' (Thankfully metaphorically) had been clipped.

The young witch walked over to the book running his fingers over the triquetra and jumped when it began to glow, he felt a head resting on his shoulder.

_Hey, I guess that the book agrees with me Chris._

"Shut up."

_You can't deny this little one, you **are** the book. _

"Yeah, I'm 400 years old, made of leather with paper insides."

_Not what I meant. _The voice chuckled.

"Shut up!" Chris shouted, telekinetically throwing the book across the room and hurling an energy ball at it mid flight.

He turned around only discover the source of the voice wasn't there, again.

"Damn tease." Chris hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

_**The first time Chris got his wings**_

_Twelve-year-old Chris was sitting playing video games with his older brother when all of a sudden he felt a strong magical tug. It was one of his friends calling him. An old demon named Mika he'd befriended years ago._

_"Wyatt I need you to cover."_

_"Chris what's going on?"_

_"Mika's calling. Sounds important."_

_"You can't just go down to the Underworld because a stupid demon's calling you. Mum will have a fit."_

_"That **stupid demon** has saved both out asses countless times! I'm going, please just cover for me okay?"_

_Wyatt nodded, "Okay." _

_Chris grinned broadly and disappeared in a swirl of blue-green orbs._

_Reappearing in Mika's lair he saw his friend sprawled face down on the floor._

_"Mika!" Chris cried out dashing across the sand, kneeling beside the demon he rolled him over and saw the wound on his chest._

_"Chris," Mika smiled, the demon's black eyes training on the young boy, "You came."_

_"Of course I did." He smiled, "Hang on and I'll orb you to the manor. We can heal you."_

_Mika shook his head, his grey hair flicking bits of sand around, "There's only enough time to give you something. Chris the Source sent his assasins after me to collect my powers. I managed to kill them before they could get them but as you can see I'm dying."_

_"I don't understand." Chris shook his head, brow creased in confusion._

_"You will soon enough Angel." He ran a hand from Chris' face down to his chest, "don't cry for me Christopher. Promise."_

_"I promise."_

_Mika's fingers went back and talons appeared, while Chris was still looking in his eyes he dug the talons into the young witch's chest._

_Chris screamed, "It'll be okay young one." Mika soothed, watching in wonder, as Chris' eyes grew wide not only in fear but understanding._

_As they neared the end of the transference Chris screamed in agony, his back arched and two large smoke coloured wings sprouted from his back. Mika removed his hand and the wound began to heal, leaving only five tiny scars on his chest._

_He looked down and saw to his horror Mika was no more then a pile of ash, at this stage he hadn't noticed the wings, tears streaming down his cheeks he orbed back to the manor where Piper was currently yelling at her eldest son._

_"How could you let him go to the Underworld on his own?"_

_"He was only going to Mika's."_

_"I don't care!"_

_"Mum."_

_  
"What is it Wyatt?" The twice blessed pointed behind her and when she turned she saw her youngest son sitting on his haunches, leaning forward with two smoke-coloured wings protruding from his back, "Chris?"_

_Bloodshot green eyes turned to face her, "They killed him." He whispered softly, "They killed Mika."_

_He stood up and rushed over to his mother, wrapping his trembling body around his mother, "Chris what happened?"_

_"Mika gave me everything he was. Said he didn't want the Source to have his powers or his knowledge." Chris whispered, "Did you leave a window open?"_

_"Honey look behind you."_

_Chris turned his head and came face to face with the smoke-coloured feathers and smiled, "Well he did call me Angel." _

_Chris pulled away from his mother, the wings were beating and all of a sudden Chris was taller then his mother, looking down he saw he was at least a foot in the air. Closing his eyes he concentrated on going down and smiled when his bare feet landed on the floorboards._

_"Piper I haven't been able to…" Leo's voice trailed off when he came in and saw his youngest son standing beside his mother, "What the hell happened?" he demanded._

_"The Source had Mika murdered." Chris said quietly._

_"That old demon?" Leo stared at Piper, "You told me you weren't going to let him talk to him anymore."_

_"Mika was a good being Leo, and a good friend. I only told you what you needed to hear."_

_"Piper he was a demon. You should have vanquished him years ago."_

_Through dark bangs angry green eyes looked up at his father, "Mika was the very first of the fallen. A demonic Elder and he still held respect for good beings. He was my friend and he will be avenged." Chris said coldly._

_"Chris I don't like your tone." Leo said sharply._

_Chris' demeanor shifted, closing his eyes he said, "Sorry Dad. I don't know what came over me."_

_"Chris why don't you go up to your room." Piper suggested, "You've been through a lot today."_

_  
Chris nodded, "Yeah. Sounds good." He turned and walked up the stairs, leaving a few stray feathers on the floor._

_"Shit." Piper swore, "Wyatt get up there! Make sure he **doesn't** go after Mika's killers until we're all together okay?" _

_Wyatt nodded, "Okay mum. I'll make him sleep for a bit." And with that the Twice-blessed orbed up stairs to their room._

_Chris was pacing the floor of their bedroom his wings spread out behind him, "I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Chris hissed, "Wyatt, Mika was **murdered**! There **should** be bloodshed!"_

_The way his younger brother was acting scared Wyatt, he'd never seen the Angel so…bloodthirsty. _

He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, pulling the twelve-year-old in to him, he rested his head on his brother's, "Chris we will kill those responsible but for now you need to sleep."

_Almost instantly the Angel's eyes closed, Wyatt moved him to his bed and laid him face-down on the bed, he expected that that position would be much more comfortable with the new feathered appendages on his back. He ran his hand over the soft downy feathers and watched with amusement as little brother shivered._

_Walking out the door he could hear his parents talking, "Piper our son is turning! Did you hear the way he was talking?"_

_"I heard it Leo. One of Chris' best friends was murdered, he wants revenge. It's natural!"_

_  
"My son-"_

_"Since when?" _

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"What do you think it means Leo? The way you act anyone would believe that you only had one son. You're never there for Chris!"_

_"I'm busy. I have half the world to look after."_

_"That's no excuse. He's your son Leo. Besides, he knows that the wrong thing done for the right reasons is still the wrong thing."_

_"Chris doesn't need me as much as Wyatt does! Besides, he's got like no significant powers."_

_Piper scoffed, "Let's see, telekinesis, temporal stasis that can freeze magical beings, empathy, premonitions…"_

_"Wyatt's the heir to Excalibur! And he's twice-blessed!"_

_"How do you know Chris isn't?"_

_"He's just not!" Leo exclaimed, "There can only be one-"_

_Wyatt heard a voice he wasn't expecting, "Please Leo, this isn't a Highlander movie."_

_Piper chuckled, "Nice to see you Kit. Chris and Wyatt are upstairs. Quiet though, Chris' sleeping, been a rough day."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Mika died."_

_There was a pause as Kit digested the information, "Oh."_

_Kit jogged up the stairs and was about to open his mouth when Wyatt's hand clamped down over it, "Shush."_

_**What's going on? **Kit asked telepathically._

_**Mum and Dad are arguing about Chris. He reckons Chris is gonna turn because Mika gave Chris his knowledge and probably his powers.**_

_**What-**_

_**Ah hmm. **A telepathic voice cleared it's throat behind him, **some people have a headache. Do you two think you could turn the telepathy down a little bit?**_

_**Chris you should be asleep…**_

_**I am dumbass. Your spell worked now wake me the fuck up! **The angry voice of the Angel reverberated in their minds._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Leo and the sisters orbed in and saw the book lying on the floor with a huge scorch mark on the cover, whirring around they saw Chris leaning against the pedestal, "What happened?"

Orbs appeared in front of Chris and the book materialized back on the pedestal, running his fingers over it again he watched it glow and heal itself.

"I asked you a question Chris." Leo snapped.

"Temper tantrum." Chris said quietly.

"Whose temper tantrum?" Phoebe asked, not getting a clear read on the whitelighter's emotions.

"Mine." He said softly, his eyes rose and leveled on Phoebe, "I'm not a book Phoebe. I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to read me."

Phoebe got that emotion loud and clear. He wasn't mad. Just hurt.

"I don't understand, how could a whitelighter's temper tantrum do that to the book."

"Because he's not a full whitelighter." Piper replied.

Chris' head shot up, "I didn't-"

"Give me a little credit Chris." She smiled, "But you could have told me yourself."

"Are we missing something here?" Paige asked.

"Chris' part witch." Piper replied.

"And you're cool with that?"

"Well we've gotta be. Don't we Chris?"

They turned to Chris expecting some smart ass answer but what they saw shocked them, the young whitelighter's body was rigid and his eyes were closed, "What's wrong with him?"

Phoebe studied him, "He's having a premonition."

Chris' eyes snapped open and he fell on his ass with a loud thud, "Damnit!"

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"Kit." Chris whispered, "He's alive."

"Chris you said it yourself, Wyatt killed him."

Chris' green eyes shot up, "I know what I saw Piper!" he snapped.

The portal on the wall opened and a man dressed wholly in black and practically identical to their whitelighter stepped through.

Chris had risen to his feet and stepped past the Charmed ones, "Kit?"

The being turned to him and grinned, "You bet your ass it is!"

A smile graced Chris' lips as his counterpart wrapped his arms around him, "I thought I'd never see you again." Chris whispered.

"Well I'm here." Kit chuckled.

Chris pulled away, "I held you in my arms as you died. How can you be here?"

"God, anybody would think you're not happy to see me."

"I am. But you're _dead_."

"Try a whitelighter." Kit smirked, "Wyatt's whitelighter. Ain't that a bitch?"

"You've been-"

"Living with Wyatt, yeah."

"What about-"

"No." Kit made a face, "I made it a rule, no touching the whitelighter."

"Why are you here?"

"The Oracle."

"Kiara-"

"Had a vision."

"Do you two always finish each other's sentences?"

"Yeah-"

"It's a twin thing."

"But you said you weren't related."

"Still a twin thing." Chris smirked.

Chris turned away from everyone and began to walk out of the attic, "Where are you going?" Kit called.

"I've got a demon to take care of."

"I'll come with you."

"No." Chris turned to face his twin, "I have to do this on my own." The door closed and Chris disappeared.

"Chris bring your ass back here right now!" Kit shouted and sighed when he heard the crack of lightning.

Kit sat down on the day bed (There's a lot of action on that bed huh?), "So what do you want to ask?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Is Chris good or evil?" Leo asked.

"Pure good." Kit replied.

"Why should we believe you?" Paige asked.

"Because I've been living with his older brother for the past three years. And let me tell you, Wyatt is pure evil."

"Wait just a god damn second!" Piper shouted, "He's _my_ son? He told me that you were my son."

Kit's eyes widened, "I'm not your son, Chris is. I'm supposed to be but the Elders separated me and Chris before we were born."

"Why?"

"Because the three of us, if related, would have been stronger then the Elders."

"How?"

"The Twice blessed, the Light and the Devil's Angel. Mix them together as a power of three and you have like… well, we should have collectively the power to overthrow the Elders. Separately, Wyatt's susceptible to good and evil, I'm good and Chris is…"

"Evil?"

Kit shook his head, "No. He is good _and_ evil."

"But that's impossible." Phoebe said, "You can't be both good and evil-"

"That's not true." Leo said quietly, "There are rumors of a demon… that was originally an Elder."

"Yeah, his name was Mika. He rescued Chris from a demon cult when he was seven. He and Chris were close and the day the Source had Mika assassinated Mika called on Chris. Nobody knows what happened down there but Chris came back with a pair of kick ass wings."

-----------

**In the Underworld**

Twelve piles of ash lay around the shaking whitelighter, twelve piles of ash and the body of a misguided human. Chris had killed a mortal. It was an accident, the idiot had rushed him, weapon raised, Chris summoned it, and slammed it into the being's gut.

Covered in blood and shaking Chris could feel the darkness inside him spreading, he had felt it the first night Wyatt had laid claim, the first night he'd killed in cold blood and the day he held his twin in his arms as he died.

And now Kit was back and he felt a flicker of warmth within his soul and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. It was nice. But it terrified him all the same.

Taking a deep breath he disappeared in yet another crack of lightning and reappeared in the manor, he could hear them all talking in the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen covered in blood. All eyes turned to him, "Chris?"

Kit ran to him, "Are you okay? Do you need healing?"

"I'm fine." Chris shook his head, "It's not my blood." He dropped the athame he still clutched in his hand.

Kit took a step back, "Who's blood is it?"

"He was a mortal." Chris whispered.

"What?" Piper whispered.

"He thought he was a demon. He attacked me. I stopped him." Chris said calmly. The whitelighter went to the sink and washed his hands and all the blood just seemed to disappear as the water washed over his hands.

He turned back to face the others and smiled uber pleasantly, "So did you all have a chance to get aquatinted?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys,

_I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews I've gotten. Me likey very much(Sorry...took my silly pills couple of minutes ago. LOL)_

_Shyeye: Wow, what can I say, two words, same two words in caps and then two sentences! I feel so happy! You always give me an ego boost. It's nice to know people are reading my stuff. (Your question's answered this chappie)_

_Joralie: It's nice to know that you're so enthusiastic about it, hope you like this installment._

_There are more people I want to thank but I gotta get off the computer and do so homework._

_**Hey I was wondering if anybody would be interested in helping me out with 'i know he didn't mean it'? Normally I wouldn't ask but it's getting really...touchy... and I don't know how to handle it.**_

Chapter seven

Phoebe was dreaming again.

_She was back in the room with the angel, it's wings folded back as he turned around. Phoebe gasped in surprise it was Chris. Or was it Kit? Damn this twin thing was confusing._

_She looked around and saw a few books scattered on the floor but other then that there was nothing in the room besides the four poster bed. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head and yawned, Phoebe couldn't help thinking he looked like a kitten._

_Chris, or Kit, started to crawl over his bed climbing off the other side he started to walk toward the door stopping when he felt pressure on his neck. Stretching his hand out his fingers came tantalizingly close to the door handle._

_The door opened and as Chris took a step back Wyatt walked through, a cruel smirk played across his face._

_"What do you want Wyatt?"_

_"Just relax Chris. I only came to talk."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to talk to you?" he asked, sitting back down on the bed._

_Wyatt knelt down beside his brother and placed a hand on his knee, "Angel…don't make this any harder then it has to be. Join with me."_

_"No Wyatt. You know I can't."_

_Wyatt pulled Chris into him, he ran his fingers down the side of Chris' neck, tracing his way down his chest to the black material covering his groin, "What can I do to convince you that I won't hurt you Angel?"_

_"How about taking this collar off?" Chris asked softly._

_Wyatt nuzzled Chris' neck again, this time using his lips to mark the young angel as his own. Chris struggled, unable to pull away from his brother's vice like grip. _

_"You're hurting me!" Chris cried and to his surprise Wyatt let go. He flinched as Wyatt rose his hands to his neck and then frowned when he felt a sudden release of pressure from around his neck. He looked down at Wyatt's hands and saw the metal collar that had been around his neck for way to long._

_Unsure green eyes rose to meet Wyatt's blue. Wyatt smiled, "I think it's high time you got a taste of the real world."_

_"What?"_

_Wyatt handed Chris a potion. "Dull the effects of the potion, you know," Wyatt waved his hands to indicate Chris' wings, "make you look like a normal person."_

_Chris smiled gently and while regarding the blue liquid in the vial, "Thank you Wyatt."_

_"You'll still be able to change willingly. But after three years-"_

_"Shut up Wyatt."_

_Chris uncorked the vial, tilted his head back and gulped down the potion, he doubled over as a sharp pain hit him in the back._

_He rolled slightly so he was straddling his brother, his long slender fingers dug into Wyatt's for arms; he cried out in agony as his wings contracted, binding themselves back into his body. Wyatt pulled Chris in tighter._

_"It's okay Angel. Chris just breathe."_

_The Angel's fingers dug in harder, he rested his head against Wyatt's chest just below his chin. _

_"Make it stop." Chris growled through clenched teeth._

_"It's almost over." Wyatt promised as he looked down the angel's back. It shouldn't be this painful. Wyatt thought to himself, the wings were an actual physical appendage for his brother but maybe the potion held them outside to long. _

_He watched in wonder as Chris' skin knitted itself back over the wings, "You're going to be okay." Wyatt whispered._

_Suddenly it was over and the boy passed out in his arms, now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Wyatt held the sleeping angel in his arms as he stood up, telekinetically pulling back the sheets he laid the child down and tucked him in. Waving a hand he watched as most of Chris' things from the manor appeared in the room._

Phoebe woke up enveloped in darkness, crying out three orb clouds immediately lit up the room. The light snapped on and revealed three figures, Paige, Leo and Chris…or was it Kit? And Piper came running in.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Fine." She reassured.

Phoebe looked at the boy and asked, "Chris?"

"No I'm Kit." The boy replied.

"How the hell does someone tell the difference between the two of you?"

"He's got a freckle on his nose. I don't." he replied.

"Someone wanna tell us what got you screamin?" Paige asked.

"Dream. About Chris."

"What about him?"

"Wyatt had him in this room, he was attached to the wall by a chain. He had those wings. Wyatt gave him a potion, and his wings started to recede, he was in so much pain."

"How old did he look?"

"Umm…he looked in his late teens. Wyatt said something about being there for three years."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not." A voice said from behind them. They turned and saw Chris leaning in the doorway, "It happened."

"But when?" Kit asked.

Chris smiled wistfully, "You know when I left you…I was about sixteen… you didn't see me again 'til our nineteenth birthday. Well…I was with him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Chris straightened, "I figured it was none of your business." He looked at Leo, "Have you seen about my orbs yet?"

Leo shook his head and the room temperature seemed to plummet, Leo was unnerved by the look the young whitelighter was giving him.

"Well…" Chris paused, "See that you do." Leo nodded and Chris walked off.

"Did you feel that?" Paige asked, "It just got so cold."

They all heard the jingling, "Looks like someone wants to talk to you Leo." Kit smirked. Leo glared and orbed out.

"Why do you and Chris act like that toward him?" Piper asked, "He's your father isn't he?"

"Let's just say there are abandonment issues where Chris is concerned and I feel that. So does Wyatt."

"But Leo's not the kind of man to abandon his children."

"When one of his sons looks like his dead wife he is."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Dead wife?" Piper whispered.

Kit looked at Piper and responded, "Please Piper, you can't expect that you guys will never be vanquished."

"How?"

Kit shook his head, "I don't know. Chris was the only one there."

"And he never-"

"No."

"It was a demon." It was just a whisper from the door, "He brought darklighters. You didn't stand a chance."

Piper turned and saw her son standing in the doorway, "What about-"

"The elders bound my powers." Chris said indifferently, "Didn't like half-breeds consorting with fallen elders. Didn't realise I had his powers."

"So what happened?" she asked gently.

"You know I can't tell you that." Chris said, "I wish I could…" he trailed off as a blue light washed over him, "Guess Leo's good for something after all."

He started to orb away when Kit reached over and grabbed his orb trails, "You and I need to talk."

Chris tried to pull his arm away, "Christian Peter Halliwell I swear to god if you don't let me go right now I will hurt you!"

"You don't scare me Christopher." Christian glowered at him.

"You don't own me!" Chris shouted, the windows and walls rattling, Kit could see the unfocused glare in Chris' eyes and knew he wasn't exactly with them at the moment, "You don't own me!"

"Chris it's Kit…"

"Go away Wyatt!" Chris pleaded, trying to pull his arm away, "You're hurting me. Please Wyatt!" tears were cascading down his cheeks as he sank to the ground, "Make it stop."

Kit wrapped his arms around his brother who was sobbing loudly now, Leo (Who'd just returned) and the sisters had moved around the twins, "What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Chris, Wyatt's not in here. It's just you, me and Mum, the aunts and Leo."

Chris was rocking back and forward, his hands entangled in the dark tousled hair, "Make it stop." He pleaded, "Kitty Cat make it stop."

They heard a crash from upstairs, "You stay here." Leo said to the sisters, "I'll-"

"There's no point Leo. He'll be down in a minute."

"Who?"

"Where are they?" A voice growled from the hall.

"Get your Twice-blessed ass in here NOW!" Kit yelled startling his twin (I know, I know, they aren't related, but they're supposed to be! And if they were…Chris is the younger twin.).

"Shh… I'm here…shh."

A dark figure filled the doorway, Piper looked up and was met with the cold blue eyes of her son… god, Chris was right…

"Where is he?" Wyatt demanded.

Piper gestured to the wall, "Leave him alone."

The lights snapped on and the young blonde laid his eyes on his baby brother, "Chris…" he knelt on the other side of Kit.

Kit glared up at him, "Haven't you done enough?"

The youngest of the three was sobbing loudly, finally Piper's instincts kicked in, "Everybody out!" she ordered.

Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Kit all began to leave but Wyatt stayed where he was, "You can't order me around.'

"NOW!"

Much to her surprise Wyatt left the room and tk'd the door shut behind him, Piper knelt by her son, "Mum?" he whimpered, "That you?"

"Ah huh."

He hugged her tightly, "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know baby…" Piper suddenly became aware of a set of smoke coloured wings growing in front of her face, "Can you stand up?"

He nodded into her shoulder, "Yeah." He started to get up and Piper led him over to Phoebe's bed, "Now are you going to lie on your side or on your tummy?"

"I'm not a baby." Chris mumbled.

"I know honey. Just answer the question."

"Side. Tummy hurts." He said as he climbed into the bed carefully.

"Do you need your dad to come look at your tummy?"

"I'm okay."

Piper kissed his forehead, "Night sweetheart."

**Outside Phoebe's room**

"What are you doing here Wyatt?" Kit asked.

"My whitelighter runs off with his still living twin, I decided it's time my brothers came home. Is that so wrong?"

"When you're the Source of all fucking evil yes it is!" Kit yelled.

"Shut up!" Piper hissed as she walked out of the room.

"You two," she glared at her sons (I know! I know!)"You wake your brother and I will blow your asses back to the future orbs and all!"

Wyatt glared at his mother, "The twins and I-"

"Are going nowhere! Leo, go check on Chris. He said he had a stomach ache. Wyatt, Christian, Paige, Phoebe downstairs right now!"

**Back inside Phoebe's room**

Chris pulled his legs to his chest and the shaking angel closed his eyes, "Chris? You awake buddy?" he heard his father ask.

"Yeah Dad."

Leo had moved around the bed so he was able to see his son's face, "Where's it hurt?"

Chris unfurled his legs and gestured to his abdomen, "Demon." Leo held his hand over the developing bruises and his eyes opened wide as he sensed the extent of the damage.

"It's not that bad dad…" Chris mumbled as he fell asleep.

Leo kissed Chris' forehead and went downstairs.

**Chris' dream**

_He could feel the darkness consuming him, the wings on his back were beating slowly and his black eyes surveyed the club, "To easy."_

_His eyes rested upon his immortal twin, "Hello Christian." He purred in his ear as his hand traced circles in the whitelighter's lap._

_"Chris what are you doing?"_

_Chris grinned as he walked away, "It's the end game brother."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright, FYI, I don't own diddly squat, including the random quotes inserted in places. Hope you enjoy it guys._

Chapter nine

A tired Chris climbed out of bed and realised that once again he wasn't wearing what he usually was when he changed forms, sighing he ran his hand down the dark green silk wrap that fell from his hips to the floor.

"Again with the costume changes." Chris muttered.

The young witchlighter could sense the entire family including his brothers downstairs when a thought entered his brain, it was Halloween, the party at P3. That was a much better alternative then staying here with Wyatt, Kit, the sisters and Leo all arguing over him like he was a piece of furniture.

Shimmering into his room at P3 he walked out to the dance floor grinning as he surveyed the costumed dancers, letting the music wash over him he melted into the crowd and danced.

His head snapped up at one stage, sensing his twin by the bar, untangling himself from the throng of people he walked toward the bar, "Hi Christian."

"What are you doing here Chris. Piper said you were asleep."

"Key word in that sentence is _was, _as you can see I'm awake now." He pulled Kit onto the dance floor, "So what does Wyatt want?" he asked, his left hand playfully snaking its way down 'Kit's chest to his belt.

"Chris what are you doing?"

Dark green eyes leveled on the other man, "You glamoured into the wrong twin big brother."

Kit faded and Wyatt appeared, "How'd you know?"

Chris grinned, "Kit doesn't have a freckle on his nose dummy."

"Are you drunk?" Wyatt asked."

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Chris said as he turned away from his brother.

"Chris don't walk away from me."

Chris looked over his shoulder, his now black eyes glinting under the lights, "How about you follow me?" he asked suggestively.

**Flashback**

_"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell don't turn your back on me!" Wyatt shouted._

_Sixteen-year-old Chris whirred around and glared at his brother, "Why the hell not? You're not my brother anymore!"_

_Wyatt shimmered over to him and grabbed his wrist, yanking the younger witch into him then shimmering the two of them out._

_When they landed in Wyatt's compound Chris fell heavily on the bed, Wyatt forced Chris' mouth open and poured a potion down his throat._

_"Wyatt what are you doing?" Chris spluttered._

_"Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Magic black and magic white, _

_Join together this very night, _

_Bind Chris Halliwell to his other form."_

_Chris cried out in pain as his wings sprouted from his back, his back arched and he screamed at the ceiling._

_Panting heavily once the wings had appeared on his back the young witch tried to pull away from his brother when Wyatt snapped a metal collar around his neck, "Welcome home little brother." Wyatt said as he walked out the door locking him in a room with just a four poster bed._

**End Flashback**

Chris' black eyes looked up at his brother, "What's the matter Wyatt? Don't you like me anymore?"

"Of course I like you Angel."

"Wyatt let go of me!" Chris screamed over top the music.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt hissed.

"You're hurting me!" Chris' eyes had changed back to green and there were tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hey, let him go!" He saw Leo come up behind Wyatt and pull him away from Chris, Chris wrapped his arms around his father and loud sobs wracked his body.

"Daddy, he hurt me daddy" Chris whimpered.

"I never!"

Leo led Chris back into the office with Wyatt close on their heels, "take it back you little bastard." Wyatt snarled.

Chris lowered his head just enough so Wyatt would still be able to see the smirk on his face. The three of them orbed back to the lounge at the manor.

"Oh finally! I was so worried," Piper wrapped her arms around Chris, pulling him into a hug, "don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry mum." He whispered.

Piper saw his eyes, "You've been crying."

Chris wiped his eyes furiously, "I'm okay."

She saw the bruise on his wrist, then glared at Wyatt, "How could you do this to him."

Wyatt glared at her then flopped down on the couch, "I barely touched him."

"He used his telekinesis." Chris whimpered.

Piper's eyes widened, "My god Wyatt he's your brother."

"That's not all he is." Wyatt said, eyeing his younger brother.

"That's enough!"

Chris sat down on the stool Phoebe brought out for him and crossed his left leg over his right and let his wings fan out behind him as he surveyed the family. He closed his eyes, letting a tear fall down his cheek.

Phoebe tried to get a read on her nephews, Wyatt she could feel lust, anger and hurt, Kit she could feel fear, love and hope. From Chris…there was nothing.

Now nothing is a rather disturbing thing to feel from someone who's older brother is the Source of all Evil, his twin was dead and is now his older brother's whitelighter, and now Chris had two wings on his back.

Something is very wrong here…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"You're going back to the future without your brothers and that's final." Piper snapped.

"And who's going to make me?" Wyatt snarled, standing over his mother, "You and your army?"

Chris smirked as this continued, Phoebe and Paige stood beside their sister, "We will." Paige said.

"Please, I _am_ the power of three. You can't do anything."

"Chris and I can." Kit said.

"The Elders can forcibly send you back."

"The Elders can't do jack." Wyatt snarled, "I slaughtered the Elders in our future." He paused, "With Christopher's help of course."

All eyes turned to Chris who got up, "I didn't have much of a choice!" he snapped, "_Somebody _made me believe it was the Elders' fault our family was dead!"

"Well it was their good versus evil crap that-"

"Oh spare us the there's no such thing as good and evil it's all about power speech." Chris stood toe to toe with his older brother, "I've heard it enough times. You're so full of it."

"Pardon me?" Wyatt seemed to tower over his brother (I know, I know, Wyatt's doing a lot of 'towering').

"You. Are. So. Full. Of. It."

Wyatt raised his hand and without looking Chris telekinetically wrenched Wyatt's arm back so hard he watched Wyatt wince with a smirk, "Don't touch me."

He let Wyatt go and sat back on the stool, "Who do you think you are?" Wyatt demanded, "I'm the Source. You do as I say, _little brother_."

"Source shmource. You're nothing."

"Excuse me?"

(Short I know, but the final chapters are going to kick ass! Well, in my opinion anyway…)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"You don't scare me anymore." Chris snapped.

Piper, Leo, her sisters and Kit stood on the sidelines. Chris' eyes opened wide and his hands wrapped around his throat trying to pry away invisible hands from restricting his airway. Wyatt smirked and with a slice of his hand he sent his little brother flying into the wall.

Accompanied by a scream the remaining Halliwells could hear the audible snap of the hollow bones in Chris' wings.

"Chris!" Piper, Leo and Kit ran over to him.

Chris lay there unconscious, his wings blood red and twisted at odd angles, Kit looked up at Wyatt his green eyes narrowing, "How can you do this to him? Your 'angel?"

As Leo healed Chris, the wings receded into his back and his clothes returned to normal.

"He deserved it! I've put up with a lot from him. He betrayed me and that little bastard needs to learn not to step out of place."

Kit glared at his brother (I know), "How dare you! Chris loves you! He's always loved you. He protected you from the Resistance, all he's done is to save your miserable life!"

"All Christopher has done is destroy half my empire! He betrayed our bond!"

"You betrayed the bond you power hungry egomaniac!"

Everyone had turned to the escalating argument between Wyatt and Kit. No one noticed Chris sit up his dark hair falling over his black eyes, getting up he telekinetically pulled the stool he'd been on over to him.

Sitting up on the stool he silently watched his family.

"Was I such a bad mother that my own son would go against everything this family stands for?"

"No mother," Wyatt smiled wryly, "you just weren't around. I got so mad when Leo institutionalized Christopher, I mean, he watched his mother die! He wouldn't talk or eat, or sleep and you sent a fourteen year old away from the people who loved him and to a mental institution!"

" I would never do anything like that!"

"Oh no?" Wyatt laughed, "Let me show you." He waved his hand at the wall and images began to appear.

_"Chris you need to know this is for your own good."_

_Two men dressed in white and a man in a suit came into the manor's living room, "Hello Christopher." The man in the suit said, "my name's Dr. Mitchell. How are you?"_

_"He's fine." Wyatt said, standing protectively beside his brother._

_"You must be Wyatt. It's nice that you feel the need to protect your brother but he needs to answer for himself."_

_Wyatt glared back at Leo, "Obviously Leo told you he's not talking right? Or that he has nightmares?"_

_Wyatt's rant was halted by Chris placing a hand on his arm, "It's okay Wyatt."_

_The whole family turned to face Chris, that was the first time Chris had spoken in the six months since Piper's death._

_"Dr. Mitchell, I'm sure that is you give my father the appropriate paperwork he will fill it in and we can be on our way."_

_"Your father has already signed Chris, say goodbye and we'll be on our way."_

_He hugged each family member in turn before stopping at Wyatt, wrapping his arms around him he whispered, "I love you Wyatt, don't ever forget that okay?"_

_"I'll come find you."_

_"I know." Chris whispered._

_All members of the Halliwell family could feel the young witch's heart breaking as he was lead out the door to a van parked outside. They watched as it was only when he reached the back of the van Chris began to struggle and kick._

"You see?" Wyatt laughed at their tears, "None of you are as innocent in our upbringing as you might think."

"You didn't need to show them that." Kit snapped.

"Oh Kitty, they had a right to know."

"I'd never do that to my children, never." Leo said adamantly.

"Ah, but you did."

They heard a clapping followed by some laughing, turning they saw Chris perched cross-legged on the stool, impish amusement playing on his face, "Well done."

They gaped at the young witchlighter, his green eyes were now pitch black and his wings had returned, "I give you all this power Wyatt," Chris shook his head with a smile, "and you just misuse it."

Wyatt stalked forward with his hand raised, "Pardon me?"

Chris still smiling on the stool, simply waved his hand and Wyatt's went back to his side, "Don't touch me."

"Chris what the hell is going on here?" Piper demanded.

Chris ignored the question and smiled at his father, "Leo, be a good dad and go and ask the other Elders what the name of the first fallen Elder was while he was 'up there'

Leo orbed away and Kit stared at his twin, "What the hell are you doing?"

_"It's the end game brother." _Chris grinned broadly at his twin, "_Live and in colour._"

A/N: Dun dun dun! Don't you just _love_ my cliffies?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

"What's the 'end game'?" Paige asked.

Chris smirked, "You really want to know?" he paused, his smile broadened, "I'll show you in a minute."

Kit walked over toward his twin, oblivious to the fact his older brother was unable to move.

"Chris what are you doing?"

Leaning on his knees Chris pointed at Wyatt, "Check it out."

Kit turned around and to his horror saw Wyatt was in fact frozen, "How did you do that?"

Chris smirked, "Advancement on Mum's freezing powers, ain't it cool?"

Kit stared at his twin, "It's not-"

"It's not what? Possible? Please Kit…think about who you're talking to."

Leo orbed down, his face pale Chris and the others turned to him, "Oh wait, "I want Wyatt to hear this too." He waved his hand and Wyatt unfroze, "Go on."

"Christopher, his name was Christopher."

_A/N: Yes I know it's short but people, you'll live. The people in the story mightn't but you'll just have to review to find out. Won't you?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Chris gave them his best impression of a Cheshire cat, "Christopher that's right. And guess who Christopher became?"

Realisation swept over Wyatt and Kit, "Mika."

"That's right." Chris grinned broadly as he climbed off the stool, "You two are smarter then I gave you credit for." He laughed lightly, "Mika showed me his true form and guess what he looked like?"

"You?" Paige asked. Chris sat back on the stool.

"That's right Auntie Paige, boy you cotton on quick. So you see, I _am_Mika. And it took me over a millennia to reach this point. Whispering in oracles' ears, making prophecies. Who do you think it was that showed Melinda Warren the Power of Three? Everything in our lives has been guided by my hands, even you my dear brother, do you think that you became the Source just because of your power?"

He shook his head with a laugh, "Oh my poor misguided Wyatt, the answer is no. The demons that kneel at your feet were once mine. I gave you an empire you idiot!"

"So if you were so all powerful why didn't you save them?"

"They were an unfortunate oversight." Chris replied, "Do you think I really wanted her to die? You took it too far!"

"I took it to far? Hmm, did I take it too far when you were in my compound? In that little room all on your own?" Wyatt sneered.

Chris got down from the stool and as he did it turned to ash; walking over to his brother he trailed his hand down Wyatt's chest, stopping at the Source's belt, he looked up at his brother with a pout, "How did it feel Wyatt? How did it feel knowing that you had stolen your little brother's innocence?"

"Do you really want to know my little empath?" Wyatt whispered in his ear, "Let me show you…" Wyatt placed his hands on either side of Chris' head and the young witch's eyes open wide as a myriad of emotions swam through his head.

Wyatt took his hands away, "So why did you let me hurt you then?"

Chris held his hands out and laughed, "And the part of the victim will be played by Christopher Halliwell!"

"You're sick." Paige stated.

Chris shimmered over to her and sniffed her ear, "You're afraid of me?" he pouted, "That's not nice Aunty. You don't want to make me mad."

"Chris stop it please." Kit begged, "This isn't you."

Chris laughed as he walked through his family to his twin, "Not me? Christian this is more me then I've ever been in my life. It started the day Mika died…but Christian, dear sweet Kitty Cat…I didn't get this fucked up until Leo put me in Bellevue."

"You're blaming this on your father?" Piper cried.

"Oh mum, what would you rather me blame? The movies?" He smiled, "That one's a little overdone don't you think?"

"Stop it right now Christopher! I've had enough!" Wyatt yelled.

Chris ignored his older brother and went to his twin, "Kit, join me. You and I are the ultimate power. Why do you think they made two of us? Come with me."

Kit shook his head, "No."

Chris shrugged, "Oh well." He stood in front of all of them, "I'll have to find some way to deal with my disappointment."

A wicked grin spread over the demon's face as he used both hands to slice semi-circles in the air beside him (think the Underworld scene with evil Wyatt in Imaginary Friends), and a hoard of demons shimmered in.

He turned to walk out the door, pausing at the doorframe he looked over his shoulder, "Oh yes, there will be blood." The Angel then changed into his human form and as the front door closed behind him the demons sprung into action.

_(A/N: Yay for random quotes! Bonus points for anyone who can tell me what the quotes are from.)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Chris stood barefoot on the cold metal of the Golden Gate Bridge, the wind swept through his hair and ruffled his feathers, head raised to the sky he smiled at the smell of blood before he took a breath and calmed down.

A smile settled on the Angel's lips as he thought about his brothers, they were so alike in so many ways, all three of them needed each other, wanted each other. Chris and Wyatt had already claimed their relationship, as did Kit and Wyatt, so Chris assumed anyway. The Devil's Angel had often wondered what it would be like between he and his twin but had pushed that thought as far from his mind as possible. Kit was a no go area. Despite his protests Kit was the purest.

Even though both Kit and Wyatt claimed it was in fact Chris who would always be untainted just because of his 'air' of purity and his title, the Devil's Angel…

A hand on his shoulder startled him from his reverie turning he gasped in shock, "What?"

"Hey sweetie."

"Don't Sweetie me Phoebe."

"That's **Aunt** Phoebe to you mister." The Charmed one's eyes narrowed tapping her foot on the metal.

Black eyes studied the smaller woman and he realised it was the woman he'd grown up with not his charge.

"Aunt Phoebe?"

"The one and only," She laughed, "So…" she looked him up and down, "so Christopher what the hell is this get up about?"

"Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

"Why do you think wise guy? And don't take that tone with me."

"You're an illusion." Chris whispered, "I'm just imagining the fact that my DEAD aunt's ghost has traveled through time and is standing here telling me off."

"I'm not transcending time, space and dimensions for nothing young man!" she huffed, "You may not believe it but your mother, Aunt Paige and I have been watching you. And we're worried."

"Like I care."

"Of course you care Chris. This isn't you. You're good."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Good? Have you seen the things I've done?"

"It's not the point."

Chris turned away, "Of course it's the point Phoebe! It's never been about Good and Evil, it's all about power; Wyatt was right." Chris' shoulders sagged, "Wyatt was right."

Phoebe pulled Chris into a hug, which he returned for a moment before he sensed something strange, something evil. This wasn't his Aunt. He started to pull away, he went to raise his hand but suddenly both arms were wrenched behind him and his wrists bound by a conjured rope in tight, unforgiving knots.

Chris looked up at the woman, "What?"

'Phoebe' smirked, and began to change. Chris' eyes opened wide in shock as the true figure of 'Phoebe' was revealed.

"Hello child."

Chris staggered backwards, away from the robed figure of the Source, "Stay the hell away from me!" he tried to orb away but couldn't.

"Do you really think that you're going to escape from me? Did you think an Oracle of your power could go unnoticed?"

"I'm not an Oracle!" Chris protested, "I haven't had a vision in twelve years!"

"Ah, but that's not true, is it? I know the prophecies of the Devil's Angel and I know Mika's secrets-"

"So take him, not me!"

"I'm afraid I cant do that." The Source said wrapping a hand around Chris' arm, "You will be trained by my Seer until she outlives her usefulness."

"I won't do it!"

"You will." The Source said as he flamed them to the Underworld.

**In the Underworld while Chris was on the bridge**

A demon shimmer-orbed into the seer's lair, his long dark hair falling over his blood red and black skin and falling over his emerald green eyes. The black wings folded neatly behind his back, as he walked toward the Seer.

The Seer looked up from her pool, "Hello Mika."

The demon smiled, "You'd think I'd get better at sneaking up on you after three hundred years."

"Has it been that long?" the Seer smiled, "I suppose you want to see how Chris is doing?"

Mika nodded, "I'm worried, the influence of his brothers may have pushed him over the edge. He's not meant to be evil."

The Seer waved her hand and the two of them watched as Chris conjured demons in the manor and then disappeared.

"Mika, you have to help them."

Mika nodded, "I know. Try and keep an eye on the boy okay?"

She nodded as Mika disappeared in a swirl of blue and black orbs.

**Halliwell Manor**

The battle had been ticking over for at least fifteen minutes and little progress had been made on either side.

They saw a haze of blue and black orbs appear in amongst the fighting; a demon with black wings and blood red skin materialized, "Enough!" he shouted, he raised his hands and the demons disappeared in a red haze, "It's okay to come out now. I won't hurt you."

The Halliwell's came out and watched the demon closely, "Mika?" Wyatt asked, "Is that you?"

Mika nodded, "Yes Wyatt."

Wyatt raised a hand to throw him telekinetically but Mika countered, making Wyatt's hands go back to his sides, "Wyatt we need to help your brother."

"It's your fault Chris' changed." Kit snarled.

"Listen," Mika slipped into human form (slightly older looking Chris), "Chris isn't lost. We just need to find him."

"Why should we believe you?" Piper asked.

"Because you have to."

"We don't actually." Leo said.

"My heir was not meant to be evil." Mika said, "He's pure…I'm not the one who tainted him! Who spent years corrupting him!" Mika's angry green eyes were locked on Wyatt, "It was you Wyatt! You! But that's not important, Chris is in trouble. I've got the Seer lo-"

Mika trailed off as he was thrown into a vision.

_Flames appeared in the Seer's lair revealing the Source and Chris in his Angel form. The room started to spin and then it wasn't there anymore._

"Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"The Source has got him. He took him to the Seer's lair…but he's moved the lair himself."

"So what do we do?"

Mika smirked at Leo, "We get to work."

"How?"

"There's a spell in the book, or at least there was in my time." Mika walked up the stairs to the attic followed by the sisters, Leo and Wyatt and Kit.

Mika stopped in the attic, looking around him, "It's just how I remember it…" Mika mused, "Peaceful, innocent." He walked over to the book and waved his hand and the book glowed green for a second then began leafing though it.

"Christopher!" Piper barked.

Mika's eyes flew up and he smiled at his mother, "Well…it's been a long time since I've been called that."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: This is an explanation of the two different Chris scenarios in LSA, Chris and his twin and Chris and Mika. So to anyone who was confused I hope the following helps._

Kit, was supposed to be Chris' twin, technically they are twins coz they share the same DNA and LOOK the same (Except for Chris' freckle) but Kit was raised by different parents, that is until they were killed and he moved into the manor... (Don't worry, confuses me too, and I thought up the scenario!)

_Now for the Chris/ Christopher/ Mika thing. Mika WAS Christopher Halliwell, in an alternate timeline, he died and became an Elder, but keptall his wiccan powers. The Elders didn't like that or the fact he kept insisting that they should be more involved in the whole Good versus Evil thing. So they banished him._

_So the Elder fell. Ending up in the Underworld he kept ALL his powers and slowly began to turn into a demon thingy. That's when he found the prophecy about the Devil's Angel, so he set about finding an heir. finally he decided, Who better then himself? _

_So he's been time hopping until he found the right Chris. And that Chris is the Chris we know and love. Now our Chris, he's got all the DEAD Mika's powers and memories so occasionally he gets a little lost inside himself. He's not exactly evil but he's not exactly good either. Hence 'The Devil's Angel'._

_Hope that explains everything…_

Chapter fifteen

Chris' wings were beating wildly as he tried to pull away from the Source's grasp, "Calm yourself down Oracle."

"I'M NOT AN ORACLE!" Chris screamed angrily, the walls of the Seer's lair shaking.

The Source waved his hand and a chain snapped around Chris' ankle, "Well, that will stop you performing any more magic tricks."

"I'm not an Oracle." Chris repeated.

Under his hood the Source smiled, summoning an athame he sliced it across his middle finger, "If that is so you won't get a vision from this. Will you."

With his uncut hand the Source grabbed hold of Chris' hair and wrenched his head back. The witchlighter's mouth involuntarily fell open, seizing the opportunity the Source raised his other hand and let a few drops of blood fall on the Angel's tongue.

The Source let go of the Angel's hair as the boy was thrown into a vision.

_It was all white, snow was falling, covering the trees and the ground in a white sheet. All of a sudden a white and grey wolf walked up to him and stood staring at him with steel grey eyes._

_Chris frowned before a wave of crimson liquid crashed over him, he looked around and saw the snow had been turned crimson…blood…the thick metallic taste hung in the air; he was gagging from the taste. All of a sudden a hand on his chin forced him to look upwards, he cried out in shock as the Source burst into flames. As the ash fell to the ground he saw Wyatt standing there, Excalibur raised, blood dripping down the sword. His steel blue eyes giving him the same knowing look as the wolf did._

Chris came out of the vision gasping for breath, staggering back he stared at the Source.

"Well _Oracle_," Chris could just hear the amusement in the Source's voice, "what did you see?"

"A flash of white

Brilliant night

Your death upon

A witch's knife."

"What does that mean?" The Source growled.

"You're going to be vanquished." Chris spat with a wicked grin.

"By who?"

Chris grinned, "A wolf."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: So this story hasn't gone the way it was going to go. I had planned for a big fiery vanquish of someone in the final chapter but alas I've been told I can't do it. It's sort of being set up for a sequel…I also decided I wouldn't kill Chris…yet. So if anyone's curious about the alt. Ending I'll post it once I've finished this version okay? But that's only if you ask. Hint, hint._

Chapter sixteen

Mika stood there before them in human form smiling knowingly at his mother, "Please. Don't worry; we'll find him in time."

"What do you mean 'in time'?" Paige asked.

Mika took a breath, "Things I've done have indeed been questionable."

"Damn right."

"Let me finish." He snapped, "I don't know what this other version of me was doing giving everything to Chris. He shouldn't have. Yes there's no better heir then oneself really but this…he should have been eased into it. There were obvious mistakes. But we can stop him turning evil "

"WHAT?" Came the collective shout from the others.

"The power I posses, it's on a similar level to Wyatt. But the power he- the boy would be unstoppable if turned. His psychic abilities could bring this country to its knees."

"Chris doesn't have psychic abilities!" Wyatt insisted.

"It's not true Wyatt." Kit said darkly, "We just didn't tell you. Besides, you knew he had telepathy. We just didn't tell you he had foresight and empathy as well."

"Why the hell not?"

"Maybe because you're the Source of all freaking evil!" Kit shouted back at him.

"ENOUGH!" Mika roared, silencing the whole attic, "I found the locating spell, lets get going shall we?"

**UNDERWORLD**

"I cannot be vanquished by a wolf!" The Source snarled, "Only the Charmed Ones have the power to vanquish me."

"Your blood told the story sunshine." Chris said with a smile as he moved to the other side of the cauldron, "I'm simply retelling this little fairytale."

The Source slammed him into the cave wall "You're lying!"

"Careful, anybody would think you're upset." Chris goaded, wincing slightly at the pain emanating from his wings.

"Do you want to die?" The Source snarled, Chris could feel the heat emanating from his hand.

"My Lord." The Seer interrupted, "A wolf can have many different interpretations in a vision. Most likely what the boy has seen means that there is someone within the fold would betray you."

"Is that what it means?" The Source demanded, squeezing his neck tighter.

Chris' eyes were trained on the Seer who nodded, "Exactly." Chris said, shifting his gaze to the Source.

"Then who?"

"I don't know!" Chris protested, "I only saw the wolf!"

The Source relinquished his hold and Chris fell to the ground, wincing as he heard the snapping of the lower bones in his wings.

"Train him." The source stabbed a gnarled finger at the Seer.

"Yes My Lord."

Chris heard the sound of flaming as he closed his eyes, "You really should be more careful ya know."

"Oh I know that. Believe me I know."

"So why don't you?"

"Wyatt's all that matters Kira." Chris said in a monotone voice.

"Now you honestly don't believe that, do you?"

"Yeah I do." Chris replied, "My brother isn't meant to be the Source of all Evil. He's Twice Blessed."

"I know the prophecies regarding you and your brothers."

"Prophecies are all crap." Chris snapped, "People are what they make themselves to be."

"Get you winged ass over here. If you want a way out that is." Kira smirked.

She held her hands over his wings as he stood at the cauldron and smiled as the wings healed themselves.

"Thanks." Chris mumbled, "you were saying something about a way out?"

"That will come later." Kira promised, "First I wanted to tell you of the vision your brother mentioned."

"Kit's not-"

"You and I both know he's meant to be. And he will be once you fix this mess."

"Okay," Chris said, his wings folding neatly behind him, "Enough lecturing, more explaining."

"You, Christian and Wyatt are meant to be the second generation of the power of three."

"No. The girls are."

"No." Kira insisted, "Only three siblings can be the true Power of Three."

"What? But-"

"Look in the water." Kira said, leaning down she blew a mist across the water, Chris' eyes focused on the water and widened as the vision took hold.

**Chris' past age 5**

_Piper came up the driveway and saw two identical figures with unruly mops of dark hair and two sets of deep emerald green eyes. She slammed on the breaks and stared at the figures, blinking rapidly._

_She climbed out of the jeep, "Chris?"_

_One of the boys stood up and ran over, "Mummy!" he pulled her back to the step, "Mummy this is Cw-Cwis" Chris frowned for a minute then said, "Mummy this is Kit, he moved in next door ." _

_Piper knelt down to Kit's eye level, "Hi I'm Piper, Chris' mummy. Where's your Mummy?"_

_"L- Mrs Perry's inside with Daddy." Wyatt said as he walked outside with a plateful of cookies, "She sent these over."_

_"Kit and his mum moved in next door." Wyatt said matter-of-factly._

_Piper turned around and saw a woman with black hair and warm brown eyes, "Hi, I'm Liz Perry, my son and I just moved in next door."_

_"Welcome to the street, my name's Piper."_

_"Honey, Liz here's a witch."_

_A few weeks had passed and by this time Chris and Kit were inseparable. And their mothers had slowly become best friends, sitting in the manor's kitchen they talked._

_"Do you believe in full blown miracles?" Liz asked as Wyatt, Chris and Kit ran through the manor playing Witches and Demons._

_Piper nodded, "I've come too, yes."_

_"Kit. My husband and I had been trying for so long…but I was told I was you know…unable to get pregnant… and then, a month and a half later there he was. My little angel."_

_"You never talk about your husband." Piper said, "What's he like?"_

_Liz looked down at the mug, "Tom was wonderful. He was my whitelighter but the day Kit was born…a darklighter attacked…" Liz broke into sobs, "He couldn't be saved."_

_"Have you noticed how alike the boys are?" Piper asked._

_Liz dried her tears and nodded, "Yes. Piper, they're no ordinary children. I think they're supposed to be-"_

_"Twins." Piper finished._

**End Vision memory**

"What was the purpose of that?" Chris asked, green eyes narrowing as he looked over the Seer's pool.

"To show you that your mothers knew the truth."

"It doesn't mean anything."

Kira sat down on the cushions, "I saw your new life in an instant Chris. That memory you saw, will never happen."

Chris looked over at the Seer, panic evident on his features, "What?"

"Kit will grow up with your family. He will be happy, Liz and Tom will adopt…but you, you will not be there."

"What do you mean I won't be there?" Chris cried incredulously, "I have to be there!"

"You said you believed Wyatt was the only thing that was important."

"But still… I have to be there!"

"You weren't." Kira replied.

_(A/N: Oooh what ya think about that?)_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Wow, look at all those reviews! Thank you very much! _

_Some things to clarify…_

_The Long Suffering Angel: People the word 'suffering' title isn't just a throw back to the 'implied' quasi-relationship that the brothers had. _

_Chris has suffered a lot, his mother died on his birthday (Because I said so), his dad's an ass. His brother is the Source of all Evil, His brother killed his best friend (Kit), and the rest of his family is dead. Let's not forget the torturing, gotta love the torturing._

_So, yes Wyatt and Chris did the nasty a few times but that's it. At the time the two of them were to screwed up to see the wrongness of the situation (first time was after Piper died. And just after Chris was captured and kept in the compound. But they stopped doing the nasty and it just became a little physical.Ya know, Wyatt proving he's the boss and all)_

_Does that answer your questions?_

Chapter Seventeen

Mika stared at their surroundings, "Something's very wrong here."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Well, this is where the lair was. But there's no trace…" Mika dug through his pockets and pulled out the parchment he'd ripped from the bindings of the book of shadows.

Emerald eyes read over the page and he took a deep breath before reciting:

_Magic Black and Magic White,_

_Bound together in this rite,_

_Lost witch trapped in darkness_

_Raise a light to bring the Devil's Angel home._

"What the hell was that?" Piper demanded.

"Relax." Mika said, "I just tweaked the spell is all."

"Tweaked how? What the hell does 'raise a light' mean?"

Mika raised a hand, "Wait and see." He whispered.

Mika smiled as a faint white light started to appear before them, turning back to the others with a wry smile he said, "Well, you coming or not?"

Silently they began to follow the light down through the catacombs of the Underworld, all the while the light getting brighter and brighter much to everyone's concern they hadn't seen a single demon the whole time they had been down here.

"This has got to be a trap, it's too easy." Piper hissed to Paige and Phoebe, who were thinking along the same lines.

Wyatt and Kit turned around, "Would you shut up?" they hissed angrily, "We're trying to sense our brother and you four jabbering is getting annoying! You know this is dangerous, the Source took Chris! And if we don't get him back-" Wyatt paused, "He's near by."

They continued on in silence until Mika stopped before a cave entrance cloaked by a shimmering blue curtain.

"Why are we stopping?" Piper demanded.

"We're here."

"I can sense Chris." Kit said with a furrowed brow, "But he's not that close."

Mika shook his head, "The curtain's a cloak to block people. Trust me. I've been coming to see Kira for the past three hundred years. I know her lair better than anyone."

"So lets go shall we?" Wyatt said, pointing Excalibur at the curtain, "Off you go Mika."

"Of course." Mika smirked, he lifted the curtain and walked inside.

Moments later he stuck his head out again, "You coming or what?"

Hesitantly the Halliwell/ Wyatt/ Matthews/ Perry family walked inside, gaping at the size of the cavern.

**Just around the corner**

"I have to be there!" Chris protested, "If Kit was there I should be too!"

"Do you want to look for yourself?" she snarked, "Don't doubt my words Christopher. I know what I saw, you weren't in there."

"You know an Oracle can't see their own future-", Chris trailed off as he heard faint voices and suddenly all thoughts of his future non-existence went out the window, "Did you hear that?"

Kira nodded, "They're getting closer."

"Wait, who are getting closer?"

Kira smirked, "Your way out. Can't you sense them?"

Chris closed his eyes and the strong sense of family assaulted his senses, "Where are they?"

"Just around the corner future boy." She smirked, "I hope your brother remembered to bring Excalibur."

Chris looked up, "Kira-"

She smiled reassuringly, "He's just going to need it to break through that chain."

He took a deep breath, "KIT!" he shouted, his voice rattling through the lair.

Kira glared at him, "Did you really have to assault my senses like that?"

"Well if you weren't so god damn cryptic maybe I wouldn't have to yell." Chris smirked.

"Oh please, you know you love it."

"_Chris_?" he heard his twin call.

"Round here!" Chris called.

Moments later the Halliwell family rounded the corner, "Chris!" Kit yelled happily, the older twin (So freaking sue me! I told you Chris would be the youngest remember?) wrapping his arms around his brother, holding him as if he never wanted to let him go, seconds later he pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Hey!" Chris said rubbing his cheek, "What the hell was that for?"

"The Source!" Kit hissed, "You got captured by the freaking Source you ass! Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

Chris smiled knowingly, " I'm gone for a couple of hours and you freak out on me?" He looked up at Wyatt then gestured to the chain around his ankle, "A little Excalibur action if you wouldn't mind?"

Wyatt brought Excalibur crashing down on the chain and grinned as the chain shattered and somewhere, within the caverns of the of the Underworld the Source felt the shattering of the magic used to contain the Oracle.

"You need to go." Kira said hurriedly, "All of you. Now."

"I'm staying with you." Mika said before turning around to his family (Whatever!), "Go already!"

They were all alerted to the Source's presence, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

_I know they found him maybe a little to quickly but so what?_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: And now for another little twist._

Chapter eighteen

Mika moved in front of his family, still in human form he snarled, "I won't let you hurt them."

"Do you really think you have a choice?" A voice from behind him called.

Taking his eyes off the Source for a moment he turned and saw Kira, her eyes coal black with the fallen bodies of Leo and the Halliwell sisters scattered around her.

"Kira what have you done?" he asked.

She stepped over Piper's body, "Relax," she said coolly, "they're not dead." She paused, waving casually over to the wall where the brothers were encased in an energy field, also unconscious, "Otherwise the twins wouldn't be here."

Mika's eyes darted between Kira and the Source, "Oh please." Kira laughed, "That thing over there is nothing. An Illusion."

To prove her point she waved her hand and the cloaked figure disappeared.

"Why?"

"Because it's much easier to do the work when you've got a puppet, _old friend_, you see, no one tries to eliminate you when you're just the Seer."

Angrily, Mika flung his hand out, the telekinesis never once reaching it's intended target as it was sent back to him at twice the force.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" She yelled, "I'm the Source!"

Mika picked himself up off the ground, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"You should fear me you piece of shit! I am the ruler of all evil!"

… … … … …

Inside the energy field Chris was slowly coming too, war drums pounding inside his head.

"Argh!" he groaned, rolling onto his side, "What happened?"

His eyes opened a little wider when he saw his brothers were unconscious, shaking Wyatt's shoulder he stopped when the Twice Blessed opened his eyes, "What happened?" Wyatt groaned.

Chris looked up and saw Mika and Kira, "Where's the Source?" Wyatt as he and Kit sat up beside Chris.

When Chris didn't answer they saw his eyes were closed, "Chris?"

Dark lashes parted and Chris turned to stare at his brothers, his eyes wide with fear, "Kira's the Source."

"What?" Wyatt and Kit asked simultaneously, "The Seer's the Source?"

Kit saw Leo and the Charmed Ones lying unconscious on the sand, "There goes the Source Vanquishing spell."

A look of an overwhelming epiphany spread over Chris' face, "Kit you're a genius!"

Wyatt slapped him over the back of the head, "They're unconscious dumb ass! And we're _not_ the Power of Three! Kit's not our brother."

"Wyatt technically he and I share the same DNA. That makes us brothers despite what the Elders did."

"You're talking about doing the Power of Three invocation, aren't you?" Kit asked.

Chris nodded, "Then we can say the Source Vanquishing spell."

"Well that'd be great if we had the book." Wyatt mumbled.

"Please. I have the thing memorised remember?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

… … … … …

During Chris' Power of Three revelation Mika had become a little worse for wear. There were electrical burns to his torso and right shoulder and his back was bleeding from hitting the rocks repeatedly.

He couldn't believe it. The one person he'd trusted for three hundred years had betrayed to him, lied to him. She was the SOURCE! Anger boiled beneath his blood, demonic qualities or no, he still believed in protecting his family. Even if the people from this timeline weren't his family he deep down was still a Halliwell.

He thrust his hands out, blue lightning flew from his fingertips and sent Kira into the wall, "You know, I just love it when girls play nasty."

Torrents of fire were unleashed from the Source's hands, but to her horror _and_ Mika's surprise a green forcefield rose up in front of him.

"Well Mika, is there something you wanna share with the class?"

Mika shrugged, "Wiccan powers babe. Gotta love 'em."

… … … … …

"Alright, if we're going to do this. We better do it now, remember the invoking spell?" Chris asked, his brothers nodded and they began to chant.

Hear now the words of the witches

The secrets we hid in the night

The oldest of gods are invoked here

The great work of Magic is sought

In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Bring us the power to we brothers three!

We want the power!

Give us the power!

A blue light washed over them, "Can you do anything about the energy field?" Kit asked Wyatt.

The future Source grumbled something unintelligible before producing a shimmering blue forcefield. Lowering the forcefield the energy field dissipated.

The three Halliwell children scrambled to their feet, "Wyatt, put the Dad and the sisters in a forcefield again." Chris said.

"What makes you boss?" Wyatt demanded.

"Just do it." Kit snapped.

Wyatt waved his hand and watched as the usual blue forcefield generated over their family.

"Hey bitch!" Kit called.

Kira's attention was ripped away from Mika and focused squarely on the three brothers.

"What did you call me?"

"I believe the word was…" Wyatt paused, "Bitch."

**Alright, just repeat what I tell you telepathically.** Chris said, keeping eye contact with the Source (Kira, not Wyatt. Duh!).

**Brothers three, unite in this hour**

Brothers three, unite in this hour

**With the magic of good we invoke **

With the magic of good we invoke

**Rend this evil from it's power**

Rend this evil from it's power

**End her reign in eternal smoke**

End her reign in eternal smoke

They all watched with satisfaction as Kira's body began to smoke then she spontaneously combusted. Leo, Piper and her sisters slowly regained consciousness.

Chris' eyes fell on Mika, who's demon form had changed dramatically, once red and black skin was lily white aside from where the burns were, his hair long and chocolate brown was splayed around him in the warm sand where he lay and his lips had the slightest hint of blue and his once black wings were also white.

Chris (who unconsciously had changed into his Angel form), raced to Mika's side, "No." he whispered, "No."

Mika smiled weakly, "Yes." He rose a hand to Chris' face, "You've done well Chris."

"You can't die Mika, not now. I need you."

Mika stole a glance at the others who were all crowding around them, "No you don't Chris. You have everyone you need, Mum, Dad, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe and Wyatt and Kit."

"But-"

"But nothing." Mika said insistently, "They're your family whether you like it or not. And stop crying! I'm going home!"

Chris wiped furiously at his tears then smiled. Piper knelt beside Chris and Mika, placing a hand on Mika's cheek she smiled, "I'm so proud of you."

Mika nodded weakly, understanding evident in his tear filled green eyes. He knew he was dying. "I've waited so long to hear you say that." He smiled weakly, "I love you mum."

"Allow me one parting gift." Mika said, green eyes staring directly into Chris' as he thrust his hand upwards, his talons digging into Chris' chest. A flood of blue light ran down Mika's arm from Chris' chest. Chris' back arched as his wings disappeared for the last time. The legend of the Devil's Angel at that exact moment was erased and the destiny of Christopher Peregrine Halliwell was rewritten as Mika collapsed into ash.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Chris broke out gut wrenching sobs, his fingers lightly tracing patterns in the ash, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." His whispers echoed loudly throughout the Seer's lair.

Wyatt and Kit knelt beside their brother, "It's okay." Wyatt said, "It wasn't your fault."

"I let my powers get the better of me." He whispered, "I lost control." His fingers were gripping his hair to the point Wyatt and Kit feared he would soon literally pull his hair out.

Wyatt and Kit eased Chris' hands away from his head, "Calm down." Wyatt said, bringing Chris' hands to rest in front of him, "It's going to be okay."

Chris scrambled to his feet, "I should go." Chris whispered, eyes downcast and brimming with tears.

"Go where?" Piper asked softly.

"You know, demons to hunt." Voice still no more then a whisper.

"No." Piper said, "I won't allow it!"

"I'm twenty two years old. I can hunt demons if I want to."

Wyatt pulled Chris into his arms and whispered one word, a command "Sleep."

Chris' legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed into Wyatt's arms. Scooping his littlest brother into his arms he looked up, "I guess we better get back to the manor."

Much to everyone's surprise Wyatt's departing orbs were crystal blue.

Reappearing in Piper's bedroom they saw Wyatt covering Chris with a blanket, the Twice Blessed turned to them, "Well, we should go get something to drink, Tinkerbell here will be asleep for a couple of hours."

The Halliwell/ Matthews/ Perry/ Wyatt family reconvened in the living room,

"You just turned him off like a light switch." Piper stared at him in wonder, "How?"

"The connection between Chris, Kit and I is,"

"Was." Kit corrected.

"Was," Wyatt shot a glare at Kit, "Really strong. But even before all this Chris began to close himself off from us. But the main time I could do anything like that, the only time I've needed to do anything like this was when Mika was murdered, and when you," his eyes were trained on Piper, " Were murdered."

"It's not that bad mum," all eyes turned to the foot of the stairs, there stood Chris, a wry smile on his face, "It's not like Wyatt had to re-build the city this time."

"What?"

Chris gave her a lopsided grin, "Ya see, one of the powers I had before Sunshine over there," he said waving his hand casually in Wyatt's direction, "bound them, was the ability to manipulate the elements and I went a little crazy. It's no big deal really."

"How did you wake up?" Wyatt questioned.

Chris smiled warmly for a moment, "That trick stopped working when I was fourteen. And if you ever call me Tinkerbell again I swear to God I'll kick your ass."

"Oh now that's nice. Tink." Wyatt said with a grin.

"So," said Chris with a grin, rubbing his hands together, "there anything to eat in this joint?"

Piper and Wyatt got up, Piper went into the kitchen while Wyatt walked over and guided Chris to the couch, the younger of the two slipping in between his twin and his aunt Paige, the former wrapping an arm around him and the latter patting him on the knee.

"You okay kiddo?" Paige asked.

Chris nodded, "Yeah."

"No homicidal rampages in the Underworld?" Kit asked.

"Not just yet." Chris smiled, "First we have to get you and Wyatt home."

"We're not going back." Wyatt said, kneeling in front of Chris, "Not without you. If we go back we'll change back."

Chris pressed his forehead against Wyatt's, "It's okay. I promise. I'll fix everything, you'll see."

"I don't want to become the man I was again little brother."

Chris pressed a kiss onto Wyatt's forehead, "You won't be, not really." Chris smiled warmly at his brothers, "You'll go back. You'll keep up appearances and one day, the three of us will be reunited and everything will be the way it should be." All the while Kira's message replaying in the back of his mind. _But she was the Source. It was just a lie. It had to have been._

"Alright, dinner's up." Piper called from the dining room table.

The rest of the family moved to where Piper had whipped up a feast in the short time the others had been talking.

"Mum you didn't have to do this." Chris admonished, "It's too much."

Piper smiled warmly, "Nonsense. Now sit down and eat."

After a lengthy and happy family dinner the whole affair became rather somber when Chris looked up, "Alright, it's time for you to go."

Slowly they walked up to the attic and stood around the book of shadows, "How are you going to send us back?" Kit asked, "That spell's a one way door. It only goes backwards in time."

"Ah ye of little faith. You just have to tweak it a little."

Kit and Wyatt went around to each family member, saying goodbye before finally stopping at their brother.

"I guess this is it." Chris said with a smile.

"It's never 'it'. You know that." Kit said.

"But when we meet again. Everything will be different. We won't remember any of this."

"But maybe we will…" Wyatt said.

"Personally, I don't want to." Chris said, "Too many bad memories."

Chris held his arms out and Wyatt stepped into them, arms wrapped around Wyatt's middle he whispered into his ear, "Don't forget me. I love you."

Wyatt hugged him back, "Love you too little brother."

He turned back to his twin, no words were exchanged as they silently embraced, "I'll miss you Kit."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

"I'm not." Chris reassured, "It's just, see you later."

The three brothers stood behind the book of shadows and chanted,

"Hear the words,

Hear the rhyme,

Heed the hope within our minds,

Send us forward to where we'll find,

When we wish in place and time."

The portal opened and with one last smile Wyatt and Kit Halliwell stepped through and back into their own time leaving behind a very scared but still very, very determined younger brother behind.

Chris had seen what the future could hold, how good Wyatt could be. No matter what happened to him he would make sure that his family would get the future he'd dreamed about. Where they were all happy, safe and together.

Fuck Kira. Chris thought bitterly, she was only bullshitting him. Stupid Source. Stupid demon. Lucky Chris wasn't in the resurrecting and re-vanquishing mood.

One thing he regretted about his about the gift of foresight was that he himself couldn't look into his own future to ascertain if her visions were real.

It didn't matter. He had work to do.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Well this is the very last chapter of the story and I hope you like it. Remember, if you want the sequel you've gotta do some reviewing._

_Before I get started I want to thank some people:_

_Shy eye: It's nice to know I've kept you interested (And see, they did save Chris!)_

_Long-Live-Christopher: Thank you for pointing out where the story got confusing for you. (I'm sure it wasn't just you!) And prompting me to explain myself._

_Warriora: Now I gotta thank you for proof reading those bits and pieces for me. Your reviews and help are greatly appreciated._

_Embry: Thanks for the reviews! Can anybody say ego boosts? Lol. (How's this for an ending?)_

_And my other reviewers:_

_Sweetdrop_

_Good witch_

_Joralie_

_Twigletmoo _

_Roswell lover11_

_Tigerhawkwhiteninjetti_

_Vick_

_Angelkat2502_

_Nina430_

_As I said, to all who reviewed, THANK YOU! And I hope you enjoy the final chapter._

Chapter Twenty

Nine months, two weeks, six days and 20 hours later.

Chris scrambled to his feet, Gideon summoned an athame and went invisible; Chris ran to Wyatt. This all couldn't be for nothing. He had to reach Wyatt first.

He was halted by the force of an athame sliding into his belly, he fell to his knees looking down at the spot where the Elder's hand and athame still remained. Gideon pulled it out and as Chris fell to the floor he cried out for the only person who would come, "Dad."

Blue orbs fell in front of him, "Oh god, Chris."

"Wyatt…" he said, using his head to indicate behind him, "Wyatt."

Leo looked up and saw Gideon holding the infant, "It's for the best Leo." But as he orbed out Leo stayed with Chris, his youngest needed him. Leo picked him up and walked them to Piper's room he helped him onto the bed.

"You have to find Wyatt." He gasped.

"We'll find him together." Leo reassured him.

He shook his head. "It won't work, you've already tried." Chris sighed referring to Leo's healing attempts, "Gideon's magic did this to me, he's the only one who can stop it." He brushed Leo's hands away. Despite the fact he would have given anything for Leo's healing to work. It wasn't that he was afraid of death. It was just he was afraid that Kira was right all those months ago.

"Go, saving Wyatt saves the future, you know that." Chris prompted. _Save us all._

"Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt remember? We still have time."

"Only 'til the trauma turns him." _Please Dad, don't let this all be for nothing._

"I'm not going to choose between you and Wyatt Chris, I can't."

"You don't have to dad. Find Gideon…you save us both."

"Alright, alright but I'm not leaving you alone."

"Where are you going?"

"To get one of your Aunts to watch over you." Chris' brow creased, Leo could see he didn't want to be left alone. "Look, you're going to be okay, I promise." He kissed Chris' forehead and with a worried look he orbed out.

The pain radiating from his stomach seemed to engulf him, he was vaguely aware of Darryl, Sheridan and some SWAT guys entering his mother's room, trying to get him up. His Aunt Paige screaming at them to stop and after what seemed like an eternity Leo orbed back into the manor.

"Chris…"

Hearing his name he rolled his head to the side and weakly greeted his father, "Hey." _Tell me you found Wyatt._

Leo rushed to his side, "Hey, I'm here now, you can hold on okay, hold on, hold on. I'm here now you can hold on okay?" _You didn't find Wyatt, did you?_

He nodded, tears were brimming in his eyes, and he wanted to stay, to hold on. He couldn't, not anymore. He wanted to tell his father how much he loved him. He wanted to stay he really did but it hurt too much to hold on. He just wanted to know Wyatt would be safe.

"Don't give up okay?"

"You either." Green eyes stared into those of his father with such determination knowing his father wouldn't let him down. _I love you Dad._

Each breath grew shallower by the second, he rolled his head to the side, it just hurt too much to see the pain in his eyes.

Everything was fading and as the dark closed in his breathing stopped and then there wasn't any pain or cold. There was nothing.

Christopher Peregrine Halliwell was dead.

Leo watched in horror as Chris faded away into oblivion.

After some prompting Leo orbed to the Underworld in search of the bastard that murdered his son.

Disguised as Barbus he went to the Underworld and found him, stabbing him with the same knife he'd used to murder Chris with. Scorning Gideon's pleas for him to understand his sons' deaths were for the Greater Good.

Using a power given to him as an Elder he let his anger and grief control him sending streams of electricity into the man he once would have trusted with his life. Above the roar of the electricity the only thing to be heard was the screams of Gideon.

With Gideon's final breath he looked up at Leo, "You have no idea what you've done."

With that Gideon like Mika had done all those months ago, collapsed into ash. With the destruction of the mirror which acted as a gateway between the worlds Leo went out to reclaim his eldest son.

When Leo reappeared in the hospital the world had been returned to its natural state, Dr. Roberts was standing there talking to Phoebe and Paige.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, "Are Piper and the boys okay?"

"You're her husband?" Dr. Roberts asked.

Leo nodded, handing Wyatt to Phoebe, he noticed the blood on the surgical gown, "What's wrong?"

"We've had to do a c-section. There was some hemorrhaging but it's under control now. But she's asking for you. Follow me please."

Leo shot a worried glance at the sisters, kissed Wyatt's forehead and followed Dr. Roberts. After scrubbing in Leo was ushered to Piper's side (Meh! I can do it if I want to!), he smiled down at her, "Hey."

Piper gripped his hand like a vice, "Are the boys-" Piper was cut off by a sharp cry, Leo looked over the partition and saw Dr. Roberts lifting a child from Piper.

"It's Christian." Piper said, gripping Leo's hand even tighter, "Ten fingers, ten toes?"

The nurse cleaned him up and handed him to Leo who smiled broadly, "Ten fingers, ten toes. He's perfect." He handed Christian to Piper.

"Hey Kit baby, I'm your mummy."

Leo blew a little bit of silence dust up in the air, you could still hear the doctors, you could still hear Kit, Piper and Leo, but not baby Christopher.

"Leo what's going on?" Piper asked, panicking, "Is Chris okay?

Everyone except Chris and Leo froze, Leo stood up and took the small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket from the nurse's hands, "I'm sorry." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss on to the newborn's forehead.

Knowing what he had to do broke Leo's heart, clutching his son to him he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs, reappearing in the heavens. He walked up to the towering golden doors of the council chambers, which swung open with the anticipation of his arrival.

He stared at the faces that surrounded him, one came forward, Theo. The Elder smiled warmly at his friend, "So this is him?"

Leo nodded, "Baby Christopher." He smiled with tears in his eyes, "Take care of him Theo. Make sure he stays safe…don't tell him about us." He looked down at his son, "Protect him."

He passed Chris over to Theo, who looked down at the boy with a smile, "I'll raise him as my own Leo. I swear to you. And you'll be made solely your family's whitelighter. If you need to contact us, we'll meet at the bridge."

Leo nodded, disappearing in a swirl of blue orbs he went back to the operating theatre and watched as a small body appeared in the nurse's arms, unmoving.

His heart broke into a million tiny pieces as he realised what he was doing. But he'd sworn he'd keep his sons safe and this was the only way to protect Chris. Have him live somewhere where his gifts couldn't be tainted.

He knew that they would be constantly fighting off demons trying to get to Wyatt and Kit but, over the past months he'd learnt of Chris' true powers and he knew if he was captured, his gifts tainted. The consequences would be damming.

Slowly the room unfroze, "Leo," Piper's voice was breaking, "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Wyatt." The nurse called him to her, "I'm so sorry, but he didn't make it."

Leo took a deep breath and held the tiny bundle the nurse had given him, knowing full well that this wasn't his son. But knowing that this was the Chris they would bury.

He sat down beside Piper, tears in his eyes, "Piper, honey…Chris didn't make it."

_A/N: Wow huh? If you like it, review, if you want a sequel…you guessed it, review. Heck, if you want to yell at me for doing that to Chris, I guess you can review too!_


End file.
